1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive contact, particularly to a spring contact structure and an electronic device equipped with the spring contact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products often are equipped with spring contact structures. The spring contact structure is for providing electrical conductivity for conductive components of electronic products. For example, a spring contact structure is provided between electronic components and a circuit board to electrically connect the electrical components to the circuit board. Spring contact structures may also provide ground connection between two circuit boards or between a circuit board and electronic components arranged thereon to eliminate the potential difference therebetween. In addition, for some electronic products incorporating a metallic shielding can for shielding the electronic components arranged on a circuit board from electromagnetic interference (EMI), the spring contact structures are equipped to provide ground connection between the metallic shielding can and the circuit board. In this way, electrostatic charges generated on the metallic shielding can could be released to ground of the circuit board by the spring contact structures to protect the electronic product from damage of electrostatic discharge (ESD).
Generally, spring contact structures are C-shaped metal sheets. In use, the end pieces of the spring contact structure electrically connect to the electronic component and the ground of the circuit board, respectively. Usually, the spring contact structure provides only one contact end piece to connect with the circuit board, which means there is only one connect point for electrical continuity. Therefore, there is a risk that the electronic product may be damaged by ESD if the electrostatic charges cannot be timely released to ground.
Therefore, there is room for improvement with the art.